


Bad Luck

by PGT



Category: RWBY
Genre: Elaborating on old scenes with new information, Gen, Qrow hates himself, S4e08 spoilers, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Qrow gets yelled at.Callback to a scene in volume Two episode "Burning the Candle" where Yang talks about being an idiot child, but more on Qrow and Tai's side of the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4*8!!! If you don't know Qrows semblance and don't want to, back out now.
> 
> This is short but I could add onto it, I'm not sure. Please leave a comment if you'd like, and feel free to send fic reqs at @loyle-trash on Tumblr :)

It’s all very surreal for Yang when her uncle comes from the trees, scythe in hand felling three beowulfs in one blow. Her sister is asleep in her red, weathered wagon, and Yang is too weary to question the feathers that seem to fall from her saviours hair. He looks to her and wordlessly comes close enough to ruffle her hair. Qrow compresses and holsters his scythe against his lower back, and picks his niece up in both arms, leaving one mobile enough to take the handle of the wagon.  
“If more monsters come I’m gonna have to drop you, okay?”  
But in his firm arms, Yang quickly finds herself asleep, as if there were never any monsters to fear.  
Qrow had delivered the sisters home, both asleep from the trek and tucked into bed without stirring.  
Qrow waited in the living room, a glass of scotch in his hands and his back hunched over, expressing his anxiety. It’s not until the front door practically flies off it’s hinges that Qrow straightens out, finding a glowering blonde man in the doorway. His eyes are clouded over with a red tint, and Qrow breathes deeply in anticipation.  
“So you got my message.”  
“Damn straight I got your message. What were you doing near them without me?!”  
Qrow sighs, and his voice is hoarse when he finally replies. “At least get settled in before you start a fight, Tai.”  
He sneers, but obliges, closing the door with a loud slam that brings Qrow’s thoughts to his sleeping nieces. Tai stalks towards Qrow, standing on the opposite side of the coffee table with his arms crossed and his posture offensive. “Why were you with my kids?”  
“Yang took Ruby to try and find her mom. You left, and they were too deep into the forest for me to get reception. I had to follow to make sure they didn’t get hurt.”  
“You’re the only reason they’d ever be endangered, Qrow! They would’ve been fine out there, the worst grimm on Patch are Nevermore Fledgelings and they’re less harmless than any normal bird-- or in your case--”  
Qrow stood, setting his glass on the table harder than he would’ve liked to. “They’re children, Tai. Sure, Yang knows how to throw a punch but she’s no Huntress, and even if she could activate her semblance now she wouldn’t win against even the smallest Nevermore, not without activating her aura, a skill she’s far too young to practice.”  
“With you around I think any danger that could bring is worth the risk. Don’t tell me you forgot what happened last time you came around?”  
“It was just--”  
Tai cocked his head, waiting for Qrow to finish.  
“... just bad luck,” he finished lamely.  
They stood in silence, Qrow’s eyes set on the table at his knees and Tai burning a hole into the top of Qrow’s head.  
“Did you figure out what Yang was doing?”  
Qrow shook his head, but scoured his pocket for a crumpled photo Yang had at the barn. “Not sure what her plan was, but looks like she was trying to find Raven.”  
Tai scoffed, turning to look out the window. Several black birds cawed in the trees, like always. “She nearby?”  
Qrow sat again. “Nah, left for Mistral a few weeks ago. Those are animals… mostly.”  
Tai raised his middle finger to the window and a bird in the center of the flock squawked indignantly.  
“Why do they still stick around if you left?”  
“They’re not here to watch me, Tai. It’s Yang they’re keeping after. If I hadn’t followed her into the forest Rook would have,” He gestured towards the still squawking bird, “and he wouldn’t be taking her home.”  
Wincing at the thought of his girl in the bandit’s hands, Tai found his shoulders falling, and the red in his eyes dissipated.  
“You know I just want to keep them safe, Qrow.”  
Qrow nodded quietly, taking his drink up again.  
“I’m gonna check in on ‘em and head to bed… Stick around, if you’d like. I’m sure Ruby would be glad to see you.”


End file.
